This invention is a finger held device which provides for individual single use sanitary sampling of cosmetic lipstick. The primary purpose of this sanitary sampling device is to provide the cosmetics consumer with a means to safely apply lipstick products to her lips.
The prospective purchaser of lipstick products has difficulty selecting the most suitable lipstick shade unless that purchasing consumer can actually apply the particular lipstick, directly to her lips, and compare the color, texture, etc. to her personal preference. As it stands today there is no commonly used cosmetic lipstick sample applicator which serves this purpose.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,611, there is disclosed a device which intends to provide a means of sampling cosmetic lipstick. This device comprises of a folded piece of paper or other tissue carrying the lipstick sample on a flat surface and enclosed within a cover. The lipstick sample application process is a matter of transferring the lipstick product from the paper applicator to the lips. In order to transfer the lipstick the sample applicator is placed between the lips as the lips are pressed down on the sample. While the lips are pressing on the surface of the paper containing the lipstick portion the transfer is made from the paper applicator to the lips.